Revan&MeetraSurikChronicles PartI:The Early years
by Darth Raven
Summary: An early account of Revan's and MeetraSurik's life. It goes from early childhood, Entering the academy, to Become jedi knights and padwans. This story starts as a begining of one story then branches off to tell the in three unquie ways each from diferent
1. Chapter 1

**Revan & Exile Chronicles Part I: The Early Years AU/LS/DS**

**Chapter 1: Life at home**

In Mandalorian Space on a planet on some Mandalorian planet lived a Mandalorian clan called The Starbinder clan which was the only force sensitive clan that existed. They decided who leaders of the united clans became. Kamoru was Starbinders chieftain. Kamoru's wife Kamila was about to give birth to their second child. He was so thrilled about his wife's second pregnancy. Kylo looked exactly like his mother. Kylo was now three and is going to be a big brother. He sees how excited father was when found out that mom is having a baby. He did not know what to think of the birth of his sibling/siblings. He did not know what it meant to be a big brother. As he sat outside the door he heard his father say "Oh great another son."

The a few minutes later he heard his father say "And Daughter that is more than I can handle."

Kylo didn't understand what his father meant when talked about his new siblings. 'What does a big brother do exactly?' He wondered to himself. His father came out of his mom's room and his father picked him up and said "You are now a big brother and you have a sister and brother you have to protect them and teach them what it means to be Mandalorian".

"Okay I will " Kylo replied as watched his father leave to his den.

Kylo headed for bed. Kylo's room had one small bed where he slept alone until recently when there was were two cribs added. The walls are white with a big the Mandalorian symbol in center of every wall. He sheets and blankets were simple but enough to you warm. He knew something was up back when cribs were added it meant he had to share his room. He was awoken to the light being turned on and his new siblings being put in their cribs. He got out bed and looked at new siblings. His brother looked like their father, while his sister looked her mother. Kylo before his mom left he called out to her and asked "What their names. My bro and sis have names."

"Yes I have named the boy Revan and the girl Kyla. And you get back to bed young man it is way past your bedtime" she answered.

Kylo climbed back into bed and drifted back to sleep, only to be awoken by the cries of his new siblings. His mother came in to feed them. She also changed both of them. After his twin siblings fell back to sleep so did he.

Kylo was sound asleep when his father came in to tuck him in. After Kamoru tucked in Kylo he held Kyla and then he picked up Revan. Kyla got some of daddy's attention in fact she was daddy little princess. Revan was his father's favorite because he looked exactly like him. Kamoru loved his children very much and noticed that they all were very special and was aware of their abilities but they were taught from young age not to rely on such things too much and that a true warrior relies on strength and all abilities he has.

When Revan and Kyla where about two on the planet of Talravin a couple the woman was named Helena Shan gave birth to a daughter which they named Bastila. Bastila was very gifted as child.

Five years later Mandalore the Ultimate had sent Kamoru on scout mission to determine possible planets to conquer. Kamoru agreed and felt he should take along his children would learn what takes to a Mandalorian.


	2. Chapter 2

**Revan & Exile Chronicles AU/LS/DS Part I: The Early Years **

**Chapter 2 Getting into the Academy, New Friends, and a New Home**

Kamoru scouted the Galaxy for potential planets to conquer. He landed on the planet of Talravin. He found secluded place to land and made camp. "Stay here I will be back soon. I need scout this place" Kamoru told his children.

They obeyed their father and sat and waited for him to return. Revan was very bored and decided to wander off to see the planet for himself besides he was hungry. Kylo ran after his young brother and he was followed by Kyla. When they arrived in town they saw a space port and a bunch children getting on a ship. "Let's go play with them" Revan excitedly ran over to the ship.

He saw them board the ship but before their father could get them the ship took off. Their father asked the man at counter in an angry voice "Where is that shuttle going?"

"Oh that was Jedi recruitment shuttle they here just awhile taking young children and I do not think there anyway to call them back because they come and go as they please. It is headed to the various Academies they have."

"Fine but I will not stand for them taking my children. I will inform my leader at once" Kamoru replied angrily as he stormed out transport area and headed back to his ship to tell Mandalore the news of his children's' kidnapping.

Meanwhile aboard the shuttle three little stowaways hid in the cargo hold while the ship was traveling to Dantooine. Revan and Kyla where very hungry and Kylo was too. Kylo looked around for something to eat and found a box of chocolate cupcakes. He grabbed the box and went to siblings opened it with is toy sword and they feasted on them. A few seconds later they heard footsteps and saw come towards them a Wookiee boy, A Cerean boy, and a Miraluka boy. They saw Revan, Kyla, and Kylo eating the cupcakes and Wookiee growled [Can we join you those look good. I never smelt anything so good. I never saw those before. My name is Chewbacca. These are my friends So Leet, and Zod].

Kylo looked confused at the Wookiee but responded "Okay you guys can join us. I am Kylo. My little brother Revan and little sister is Kyla. They do not speak basic yet."

The boys all nodded and joined the young Ex-Mandalorians with their feast of chocolate cupcakes. Before they finish of the box a female Jedi Master had come down to get some supplies and noticed that a bunch new recruits were getting into the sweets. She looked at the children and spoke "Well I see you are having fun. Go on get up stairs."

Chowbacca, So Leet, and Zod went back up stairs. Revan stuck a bunch of cupcakes in his backpack for later. It was then that she noticed the three young stowaways. She also noticed that all stowaways were force sensitive especially the youngest boy. She then spoke to them not their language but in way they understood as if she was speaking in their language "Well hello there young ones you must come aboard on one of our stops. I do believe I should take you to other masters so they sort out what do with you. If you all will come with me I will take you to your quarters."

She extended out here hand Revan cringed in terror while Kylo looked at suspiciously and Kyla stood comforting her brother Revan. The Jedi Master whose name was Kreia then realized that children where afraid. She then spoke in comforting words "It is ok I will not hurt you young ones."

Kylo realized she was not lying and she seemed nice. Kylo decided to follow her, followed by Kyla, and very suspicious Revan. While he was walking Revan heard a female voice crying, and he went into the room to investigate the crying. The brown haired and grey-eyed female named Bastila looked up and spoke "Hello but I don't want any company."

Revan looked at her confused and came further into room where he sitting in front her he took off his backpack reached in for a cupcake handed to her and responded "hello."

Studying his response she realized he didn't understand what she was saying and he was repeating the simplest words. She took the cupcake from Revan and responded "Thank you for the cupcake."

"You cupcake" Revan asked as if he was trying ask if Bastila if she wanted more when he took out the rest of them.

"You're so sweet" Bastila replied as she kissed him on the check.

"Ke nu (don't)" Revan responded as her wiped off her saliva.

Bastila realized even though she did not understand what it meant but that Revan didn't like the kiss. She was about to apologize when a male Jedi Master came in and spoke well "Younglings it's time to examine you".

Bastila and Revan followed him. Bastila wonder will ever see that boy again as she taken to a master to examine her.

She brought the young children to council when they arrived at Dantooine and they agreed that young stowaways should be trained. There no way knowing where to send them home to or who their parents were. Upon arriving on Dantooine Revan noticed a group of boys picking on a boy that was two years older than him. He rushed over and shocked the other boys. One ran to tell the Jedi Masters. Revan then asked the boy "Are you alright I and Revan and why were they picking on you?"

"I am Alek Squinquargesimus. They always pick on me. I little slow at things and I cannot see well" Alek replied.

"Oh Ok well I will protect you from now on. No ever hurt you again" Revan replied as offered his hand to Alek.

From that day on Alek followed Revan along like a puppy thinking of him as his new best friend. Revan thought him more has an acquaintance then a friend but he wondered how he could use him.

Kylo, Revan, Kyla, Chowie, So Leet, Zod, Kobi, Bastila, and many other children were tested on their abilities of the force. The testing took and entire year. Kylo, Revan, and Kyla during their testing were taught basic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Revan & Exile Chronicles Part I: The Early Years AU/LS/DS**

**Chapter 3: The New Student **

Revan, Bastila, Kylo, and Kyla had studied at the academy on Dantooine for a year now. Revan because he had his father's temper struggled to control his emotions. Revan was mischievous and often got into fights with other Younglings and Padawan's. Especially when it came to his strange circle of friends Bastila, a nearly blind boy named Alek Squinquargesimus, a Wookiee named Chowbacca, a Cerean boy named So Leet, a Miraluka boy named Zod, and a Human boy named Kobi. He had been a padawan for two months now and was the youngest human to ever become a Padawan in history of the Jedi Order as far as he knew. He had been meditating in the middle of the garden in the center enclave.

******************

A brown haired and grey eyed girl about five sat in one of the training chambers. She looked around the room. It was a small room where that looked a training room of sorts. There were twenty small desks with no chairs but they had pillow next to them. She noticed that she out into beautiful garden and had a large tree and next to large tree see noticed a young boy with reddish brown hair that was cut to point where there was a signal braid in the back sitting cross-legged with head down and his eyes were closed. She wished she could talk to him right now she so bored. After sitting in total boredom for next few hours when she looked up and she saw an older female Jedi Master talking to the boy and he followed her to around the building she was in. A few minutes later she saw that children began coming in the room and sitting at the desks. One of the Younglings is a Wookiee, and he seemed to be the only one. There were several human children. There is a male Cerean boy who happens to be the only one. And boy that looked human but he had his eyes covered.

There was one empty seat way in the back next a girl look a lot like the boy she saw earlier so Exile decided to sit down. The young girl smiled at Exile and said "Hi welcome my name is Kyla. What is your name"?

Exile looked at her shyly and replied "I am Exile. I am new here. I got here today."

Kyla smiled at Exile and answered "Well welcome I am sure in time you will like here. I'll introduce you to my friends."

"Ok alright" Exile replied.

As the Younglings settled down in chairs and talking amongst themselves when an older Jedi Master came in followed by young boy who was eight and spoke "Settle down Younglings. For I am Kreia We have new Youngling to join us so young lady get up and introduce yourself."

Exile got up and walked to the front of class then went to standing in front the Jedi Masters desk. She looked over at the eight year old boy and noticed that it was same the boy she saw earlier. She noticed that he had brown eyes. The boy smiled at her and she blushed and turned around to the class and shyly spoke "I am Exile and I am from Dantooine."

"Hello Exile It is nice to meet you" all Younglings said at once.

"I have business to attend to my Padawan is in charge while I am away you talk amongst yourselves and get to know the new Youngling" The older Jedi Master said as she walked out of the room.

Exile noticed that several of that several of Younglings went together in different groups. Most of them were ignoring her. She noticed one boy who sat all by himself. She noticed that the Wookiee, Cerean, one human girl, and the strange human looking boy with covered eyes went to sit next to Exile the girl she had talked to earlier. Kyla called out to Exile as she motion for the boy Exile saw earlier to sit next to her "Hey come over here these are some my friends. This is my twin brother Revan, Chowbacca, So Leet, Zod, and Bastila"

Exile went over to her new group of friends. She asked the strange looking boy why he wore a blind fold over his eyes and explained to her about his species. Bastila while chatting with her new friend and friends she remembered that day her parents gave the academy. Her mother looked her and smiled and did not seem to shed a tear while she leaving but her father was crying all the way back their transport. Seeing mother expression on her made Bastila think that she glad the she was gone. After she saw that her parents especially her father leaving she started to cry just then Revan came up to her comfort her and replying "Don't cry Bastila everything going to be ok we are all here for you. I will be your best friend forever."

She continued to cry by was soon soothed by Revan's gentle touch and his singing to her in some words she did not recognize. She then wiped her tears and looked up Revan and asked "Is that promise?"

"Yes it is." Revan replied.

After their first class Bastila and Kyla showed Exile to their next class with a stern looking Jedi Master with a slightly older boy that looked a lot like Kyla except he had different eye color. She heard Kyla whisper "That is my oldest brother Kylo and he is nice."

Exile nodded. She sat next to Bastila and her new friends. The Jedi Master spoke "I am Master Vrook. As know we have new Youngling joining us. I am sure you have met her before but go ahead talk amongst yourselves while make a lesson plan for tomorrow. Kylo came over to meet Exile and introduced himself. While talking time flew by fast and time for lunch. At lunch Revan introduced Exile to Alek. He smiled at her and crowed next Revan because something about Alek gave creeps. Exile soon best friends with everyone she became very close to Revan and he to her. Revan also became very close to Bastila as well. Bastila learned to hate her mother.


	4. Chapter 4

**Revan & Exile Chronicles Part I: The Early Years AU/LS/DS**

**Chapter 4: Winter Fun**

Bastila had been at the academy for eight years now and made good friends with Exile, Alek Squinquargesimus, Chowbacca, So Leet, Zod, Kylo, and especially Revan. She had very close friends with Revan. She was getting ready for class when Revan who was now thirteen came in and said "Come on Bas Training was cancel today because it is snowing."

"Ok Revan lets go play" Bastila responded excitedly.

Revan smiled and the two them headed out to play with others. They all made snowballs and threw them at each other using the force, They made snow angels, and They also each built a snowman using the force.

Revan and Bastila were chasing each other in the snow. Revan and Bastila had so much fun doing this. Revan finally caught Bastila and they rolled around in the snow for a few minutes until had her pinned down and kissed her. Zod what he had seen and went to report it to the council so he could get some extra treats.

Minutes later Master Vrook came up and told Revan that it was not proper Jedi behavior and that Jedi don't have that sort of feelings for one another and that they should never do it again. Revan and Bastila agreed with him and went about playing.

Exile was playing with Alek when she noticed the blonde boy who always followed her ever where she went. His name was Mical and he was in with love Exile even though she never once paid any attention to him what so ever. She like if just go away and hoped that when she a knight she could get away from or they would just simply send him away. Sometimes she even wished he just die so at least then he would leave her alone. Alex and Kyla were playing they looked for the first time looked at each other with love in their eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Revan & Exile Chronicles Part I: The Early Years AU/LS/DS**

**Chapter 5: Hidden Love**

Kyla was fourteen and she could not understand why the Jedi order thought love was bad thing. She was in-love with Alek. She could not contain her feelings any longer. She wondered if Alek felt the same way. She had to ask him to find out how he felt about her. She saw him sitting by the tree in the indoor garden. She sat next to him and looked into his eyes and asked "Alek can ask you something very private".

He looked back at her and answered "Sure what is it you want to say".

"How do you feel about me" she asked.

"Uh I feel uh well I would per to discuss this in a more private location" He answered as he urged her to follow him.

Kyla followed her friend extremely curious about how her friend felt about her. They alone near their favorite tree. He looked at her and replied "I love you but I am not so sure what to do about it. I was wondering how you felt about me".

"I love you too but I am confused as well" she replied to him.

He looked at her lovingly and kissed her. She pulled away but then kissed him back. They proceed to give into their passions after looking around to if anyone was there. Not a soul was in site. After they finished they agreed to act as if they had nothing for each not get the council suspicious of what transpired between them.

Meanwhile back at Jedi complex sat two friends who also were in love with each other but neither of them would ever admit it. Revan always helped Bastila with most everything and they would stare at each as if they loved each other but to shy to admit to one another. Exile was in love with Revan but never said a word to him about because she knew she he was in love with Bastila and thought he didn't return her love. In truth Revan loves both girls but was to shy to admit it to either of them.

Alek and Kyla came back separate so no one would know they were together. No one ever found out what Alek and Kyla had done because they hid it quite well.

One year had passed and the Council was amazed at Revan fast progress at learning the force.


	6. Chapter 6

**Revan & Exile Chronicles Part I: The Early Years AU/LS/DS**

**Chapter 6: An Argument and a Journey to Coruscant **

Exile was practicing her meditation when she felt Revan approached her. She looked back at him smiled and said "Hello Revan what can I do for you today."

He smiled back at her and answered "I wanted if you wanted to go explore the Kirath cave with me.

Exile got up smiled at Revan and responded "Sure sounds like fun. Did you ask Bas too or just me."

He looked at her with surprise but replied "Yea but she refused and said it was too dangerous. I wanted to go with both of you.

She looked at Revan puzzled but could sense he was telling the truth. 'What does Revan have planned'. The friends walked side by side heading for The Kirath Cave to hunt for crystals. Inside the two fought the spiders. While watching Exile fight a feeling came over Revan that he never felt before in all his life.

They finally reached the crystals and Exile stared at a beautiful Viridian Crystal formation. she thought it was the beautiful crystal she had ever seen. Revan came up next her while sticking a yellow crystal in his pocket and said "you like that one?"

"Yes it is the most beautiful crystal I have ever seen" Exile answered.

Revan smiled and cut her off a piece and handed to her and replied "here you go a beautiful crystal for a beautiful girl."

Exile blushed and kissed Revan on the lips. Revan pulled away but the kissed made him feel in a way he never felt before. He could tell she wanted him. He felt the same way about her. Exile approached him and kissed him again. this time Revan did not pull away. He just let her do whatever she wanted. Eventually the ended up making love. Afterwards Exile and Revan hurried back because it was getting dark and were more dangerous stuff out there that came at night than the spiders.

Revan headed towards the Padawan dormitory for Bastila's room. He knocked on her door. She answered and replied with a surprise "Revan why are you here this late."

"I wanted to give you this" He said as he out pulled a yellow crystal out of his pocket and then kissed her.

. Bastila pulled away for him and asked "Why did you do that"

"I'm sorry it just felt right to do that . I gave you something and I love you." Revan replied as he kissed her again.

She did not know how to react to this so she just let whatever happen. She was shocked while Revan kissed and held her. "Is what love feels like she thought to herself'. Revan continued to kiss Bastila finally leading up to them make love. Afterwards as Revan left her room he smiled at her and said "I love you Bastila and always will no matter what happens".

Bastila started in shock as she watched Revan leave her room. She scratches her head and flops down on bed thinking about what just happened and coming to the conclusion that Jedi should not have such feelings as she laid down to sleep.

The next day while Bastila was walking to meet Master Vrook when she bumped into exile who looked at her furiously as she noticed the Yellow Crystal around her neck.. The two began to argue with one another about how Revan. Exile argued how Revan told her that Revan loved her and Bastila argued the same thing. This went on for quite a bit till Exile stormed away and spoke "You're lucky at least you are going to Courscant with Revan after today I wont see him anymore cause he leaving for there tonight."

Master Vrook watched the whole the went to Master Vander to see what action should be taken. Then Master Vrook told Bastila after he Revan to prepare for her Journey to Courscant .


End file.
